The invention relates to a torque transfer device, in particular in the power train of a motor vehicle, having at least one wet-running clutch device, in particular a multi-plate clutch device, which is actuatable by means of an actuating lever device, in particular an actuating lever spring device, through a pressure member. A torque transfer device of this type is known for example from German published unexamined application DE 10 2005 027 610 A1.